


Drarry Synastry Study (Astrology)

by booooin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astrology, Character Analysis, Character Study, Essays, M/M, Metafandom, Nonfiction, Traditional Astrology, fandom discussion, natal chart, synastry reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booooin/pseuds/booooin
Summary: An astrological study of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's relationship. This in-depth synastry reading cites examples from canon as evidence and uses the chart to explore how Harry and Draco affected one another, how they perceived each other, and why they acted the way they did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually a professional astrologer in my irl life and, when reading Harry Potter, realized that JK Rowling probably uses astrology to some extent. The centaurs, Trelawney, and the homework Harry gets from Astronomy all have pretty accurate descriptions of astrological influences, not to mention her using the names of fixed stars and their characteristics to name and describe the Black family.
> 
> I did a synastry reading for Harry and Draco just for fun. The series provides some pretty accurate birth info for both of them, with Harry born in South Wales and Draco in Wiltshire. I guessed the ascendant the same as I would with a client with no birth time - by spending a little time with the chart and asking myself questions.
> 
> If you would like to get a reading from me or want one for a character or pairing, feel free to get in touch with my here or on [tumblr](http://www.booooin.tumblr.com). Just shoot me a message or comment :)

 

First Impressions

* * *

 

Draco's Virgo Ascendant Close to Harry's Midheaven

 

The first time Harry meets Draco, they're shopping for robes and Draco says a bunch of stuff that's judgmental as hell and reminds Harry of the Dursleys. Why is this notable? Because the Midheaven tends to represent the challenges we face growing up. Harry's challenges are ruled by his Mercury which is in Cancer, representing a narrow mindedness that he will tend to project onto authority figures. When he meets Draco, this critical, picky, Virgo rising, little boy picking apart everything apart reminds him of his own obstacles and intimidates him (the midheaven being what tends to “have one over on us” as it is on the top of the chart).

Harry is also a Leo, making Draco's ascendant adjacent to his Sun. Adjacent signs tend to bring out the worst and best in one another. The sign preceding one sign will remind that sign of what they've neglected and the sign directly after it will represent what that sign must grow to handle. Draco's Virgo ascendant has the effect of putting Harry's Sun in it's place. Leos must learn to be critical, to develop experience, most of all. Draco's natural disparaging, knowing so much about the wizarding world and turning up his nose at what he thinks are all the little imperfections, makes Harry feel small when he already feels clueless.

Not only does Draco have Virgo rising, he has three planets – Jupiter, Mars, and Saturn – all close to his ascendant. This gives him an incredible amount of energy for first impressions and building a self identity, making him judgmental, reckless, angry, passionate, frustrated, and pragmatic. All this energy is also being concentrated on Harry's Midheaven, making the intimidation worse.

 

Harry's Ascendant Close to Draco's Imum Coeli

 

We see the world through Harry's eyes but what about Draco? In that first encounter, Draco reveals more about himself and his opinions than we get to see almost in the whole series. Harry's ascendant being so close to Draco's IC is probably what's going on here. The IC is our relation to our past and what grounds us in life. When Draco first meets Harry he sees someone who seems familiar and who instantly makes him feel safe when he's probably a little anxious to start school.

 

First House Sagittarius, with Neptune, Opposite Gemini Sun

 

Harry's chart has an intercepted sign in his first house. This means that he will seem more private than he really is and his personality itself is contradictory. We see Harry keep secrets often in the series, sometimes not even telling Ron and Hermione things until he has a good reason to. However, unlike most Scorpio risings, Harry is also extremely reckless.

A little about astrology – you are usually extremely attracted to people whose ascendants are opposite your Sun sign. This works almost like a charm. When Draco first meets Harry, he is instantly and magnetically attracted to this person. It doesn't have to be sexual. What it means is that Draco sees Harry as someone like minded, someone who is interested in the same things as himself, but someone who approaches them in the opposite way.

Not only that, Harry has Neptune in this house. Neptune is all about faddishness and glamor which makes sense because Harry literally is the fad of his generation. Neptune also rules deception and illusions, scandals where no one believes that you're telling the truth. Scandals are something that plague Harry throughout most of his life. What this means in the context of Drarry is that Draco sees something mesmerizing in Harry, something enamoring. He sees Harry as something quite glamorous. This will, of course, have to do with Harry being the Boy Who Lived, but it will have a personal affect on Draco.

 

Harry's Sun in Draco's Eleventh House

 

Draco really wants to make friends with Harry, both before and after he realizes he's Harry Potter. This is because Harry's Sun is literally lighting up Draco's house of friendship. He sees Harry as an equal and has a friendly feeling towards him. Harry's energy will also be a source of inspiration to Draco.

 

Rivalry/Tension

* * *

 

 

Dual Mercuries in Cancer

 

Both Harry and Draco have Mercuries in Cancer ruling angular houses. As covered before, Harry views this as a problem that he must solve in this lifetime. Draco, on the other hand, has Mercury ruling the ascendant, meaning the placement will have an automatic influence on his self expression.

Mercury in Cancer is all about security. They will be people who tend to keep their closest friends always around and only their closest friends around. Cancer is about insecurity as much as security. This can lead to narrow mindedness and we see both Harry and Draco clinging to those within their own House, appreciating what it familiar to them and not really trusting those they haven't known for a long time easily. Neither of them really will tend to express what is on their minds too freely except to their closest friends and, in Draco's case, family.

 

Both Have Suns Close to Their Midheavens

 

Harry's Sun in Leo and Draco's Sun in Gemini are both at the top of their charts, close to the Midheaven. This means that both are extremely ambitious and aware of how they seem on the outside. Both Suns are shining in the reputation oriented part of the chart and, so, both have reputations that other people will notice or some level of fame. You may argue that Harry doesn't want all the attention given to him. However, because the Sun is where it is, he is given that attention all the same. Knowing this, it is entirely possible that Draco will have mixed feelings about having such a big reputation as a Malfoy as well. The Sun close to the Midheaven merely means that they will receive an enormous amount of attention.

Harry's ambition is not too obvious in how he represents himself with his Scorpio rising but there is a reason he could have been placed in Slytherin. The reason isn't that he's sly or crafty but that he has an overwhelming urge to prove himself in the new world he'd just found. Harry doesn't want to merely exist and neither does Draco. They want to do something spectacular. It's no wonder that they're constantly competing against each other.

 

Harry's Jupiter Conjunct Draco's Mars and Ascendent

 

Jupiter will encourage whatever it's on to the point of destruction. It will get carried away, getting bigger and bigger, until whatever is at stake in gigantic and cartoonish, too much like a balloon to be anything but something to laugh at. What Harry does this to, and laughs at because that's what Jupiter does, is Draco's anger.

We all have selfish drives, motivations reserved for ourselves alone, and this is represented by Mars. Draco will sense Harry's Jupiter's judgment on these drives, his very passions for living. Whatever he does with all his effort (Mars) seems to be given (Jupiter) to Harry. These things will most likely have to do with skills (Virgo).

This placement can also be sexual and will describe a competitive nature in bed with Draco being the initiator and Harry not just encouraging him along but blowing his plans bigger and better. This is a if you can do it, I can do it bigger, ten times better, and with my hands tied behind my back kind of placement and, in bed, it can work really well.

Jupiter is the planet of what is given to us but also what we are generous about. It's worth noting that, when Harry sees Draco in danger (Mars), he benevolently and automatically saves him (Jupiter) before he even begins to look for the Horcrux that it in the same room, despite having no time to do either.

 

Harry's Saturn in Draco's First House

 

Wherever someone's Saturn hit our chart, we can learn a lesson. Harry will teach something about how to be his own person, the first house being where we learn to do this. Draco also has Saturn in this house and sign but will feel added pressure from Harry (and most other people in his generation) to construct a striking self identity.

 

Draco's Venus Square Harry's Moon

 

Draco's values (Venus) conflict (square) with what Harry hold dear and how he sees his entire past (Moon). This is an aspect that will product a tremendous amount of attraction and repulsion. The Moon is only a passive agent to some planets – to Venus, the Moon will be active and, as an active agent, the Moon changes whatever it touches. Harry will feel an impulse to change whatever makes Draco secure, including his pureblood values. It will be something he wants to and has an impulse to do.

Draco, being the Venus person, will want to give Harry a sense of security. Remember when Draco tries to recruit Harry into his group of friends? When he strikes up a conversation with Harry before knowing who he is even though Harry's wearing baggy, old clothes and taped up glasses? What if, instead of wanting to collect Harry like Slughorn, Draco saw a lost, orphaned kid (very Moon in Pisces by the way) without a place in the world and wanted to give him one, no matter how misguided he turned out to be?

Venus will want to give something to the Moon. It will probably be something either material or social – somewhere to sit, new friends. It will also want to be nurtured back. In the case of the square, Draco will want reassurance from Harry, especially reassurance about the houses ruled by Venus – second house of self worth. Draco's self worth comes from who he knows, something he wants to give to Harry, but it is rejected because Harry sees this part of Draco's life as something more worth changing than receiving.

Draco's Venus, by the way, is on the Gemini-Cancer cusp. This creates an individual who, in regards to personal relationships, knows exactly what they want and how to get it. They will be a natural flirt who knows how to sweet talk everyone (Gemini) and who needs a certain amount of control over and depends upon those closest to them (Cancer).

 

Harry's Unaspected Sun, Venus, and Mars

 

Harry's Sun, Venus, and Mars are aspected in his own chart but not by any planets in Draco's chart. I am a little picky with aspects and use pretty tight orbs (3 degrees) and another astrologer may tell you different but, for the purposes of this reading, Harry's personal planets are not aspected by Draco's chart.

When a planet is not aspected by another person's chart, it will have nothing to do with that person. This means that there is nothing to hold back, change, or encourage that planet's expression. In regards to Harry's self or ego, his friends, and his drives, Draco has no affect. This doesn't mean that two people can't be in love. It means that the way Harry expresses affection, anger, and himself will be his way alone. Draco can't change any of these things about him.

This makes sense in the series, where the bulk of Harry's life is lived for his own goals and purposes. Even though, pre Half Blood Prince, Draco obsessively dedicates large amounts of his time to trying to get a rise out of him, Harry's whole life doesn't revolve around Draco. It revolves around Voldemort, his parents, and his friends. It is almost like, no matter what Draco tries, he can't get Harry to notice him in the way he wants. He will not be able to affect Harry's ego (Sun) or get Harry to see it the way Draco does, and he can definitely see it even if he can't touch it.

With this placement, even if they began to date, Harry would need to and instinctively create a life outside of his relationship with Draco. This would not be a codependent relationship.

 

Both Missing Capricorn and Aquarius

 

There are two signs that neither of these two have – Capricorn and Aquarius. These two signs give individuals a sense of objectivity, which both Harry and Draco will lack. They know how to get carried away, to run out of bounds, with one another but there will be no natural inclination coming from either of them to hold anything back.

 

 

Why They can't Forget About Each Other

* * *

 

 

Duel Chirons in Taurus

 

Chiron is the wounded healer or the problem that tends to come up again and again for us. It represents something we feel deficient in but, because we recognize our own deficiency, we are able to heal in other people. A Chiron conjunct Chiron aspect, like Harry and Draco have, would be mutually healing.

Both have issues with self esteem. With Chiron in Taurus, they may feel incompetent about their ability to earn money for themselves and insecure about their resources. Harry grew up without any of his own money before turning eleven and we are privy to the ways that he felt poor, that he wasn't able to get what other children and Dudley got. He is also perceptive of the Weasley's money problems, buying Ron stuff and giving his Triwizard earnings to Fred and George.

Draco, with Pluto in the second house, inherits a family fortune. However, what Taurus wants to talk about is money you personally earn and resources that belong to you, not what you have access to. With Chiron in Taurus, Draco will feel insecure that all he has in life is not his alone. He may be territorial or gregarious, probably some of both, and, because it is in his ninth house, these self esteem issues will be tied to personal recognition, especially in a place of higher learning. Draco will definitely feel overshadowed by his family fortune and wonder what he, alone, is worth.

 

Draco's Sun in Harry's Seventh House

 

We talked earlier about how Harry's Sun is lighting up Draco's house of friendship. It just so happens that Draco's Sun is lighting up Harry's house of partnership.

The seventh house describes the style in which we conduct relationships. It is how we handle other people, what we want from other people, and what we project on others. The seventh house will rule any one to one relationship, from a marriage to an enemy.

Again, we tend to be attracted to people whose ascendants are opposite our Sun sign. This is because it puts our Suns in their seventh house so that the way they naturally treat us encourages us to be more ourself. The way Harry tends to construct relationships actually begins in Taurus and he will be somewhat possessive over the people he has but, with intercepted Gemini and the house ruler (Venus) in Gemini, he, most of all, needs his partners to be interesting.

Draco, being a Gemini, strives to be interesting, to surprise Harry with something new. [Harry likes people who are funny](http://www.the-leaky-cauldron.org/features/essays/issue2/whyharrypickedginny/) (The link goes to a Harry/Ginny article but has canon material on how Harry looks primarily for a sense of humor in a partner). Draco is funny. He, the silly, punny Gemini he is, makes up all sorts of things like Potty Potter and Weasley is our King.

Harry, with Gemini in the seventh house, wants someone who is smart. However, he doesn't want someone who is smart like Hermione who, being a Virgo, has all the facts, analyzes, and helps (Remember, Draco's Virgo traits intimidated and repulsed Harry). He wants someone who is clever in a way where they can turn a phrase or pull a scheme out of air or make a something out of nothing that, really means nothing at all.

Draco is stellar at this. When he was given the task of killing Dumbledore he thought of a way to get Death Eaters into Hogwarts, a virtually impossible task. He is good at manipulation but we also know he is pretty smart (enough to have gotten an O in Potions, at least, as he was already in class when Harry and Ron show up and become a prefect).

 

Draco's Bucket Shaped Chart

 

When a person's chart, like Draco's is in a bucket shape, all of their energies will be poured through the one lonely planet opposite most of their other planets. This planet is Draco's Moon in Pisces in the seventh house.

Because all of Draco's planets are in the Eastern hemisphere, meaning he is totally aware of who he is and is very good at being himself. What he doesn't really have a grasp on is how to be around other people.

Individuals with so many planets concentrated on one side of the chart, especially in the Eastern side, will have a strong drive to never be alone. They will always want someone to be supporting them and need another person to depend on. We almost never see Draco alone in the series and, even when he's trying to do his top secret special Dumbledore killing mission, he has Crabbe and Goyle stand outside the door even if he can't tell them what is going on.

With Harry's unaspected planets, Draco will probably feel that he is too clingy in this relationship. It's interesting to note that, before Half Blood Prince, all of Harry and Draco's interactions are started by Draco.

 

Fixed and Mutable

 

All of Draco's angular houses, Sun, and Moon are in mutable signs. This gives him flexibility but less drive to start something on his own and more of a reactionary spirit. Draco will join an existing movement, like the Death Eaters or the Inquisitor Squad, after someone else starts it or he will change, either improving or getting rid of, something that already exists. All these mutable signs can mean that Draco is somewhat of a follower. However, mutable signs are also the only ones that know when to end something. Draco doubts whatever he gets involved in and is always ready to quit. This placement also means that he will not know how to start anything new or sustain anything once it's going.

Harry, on the other hand, has his horizon and Sun in fixed signs. This gives him a powerful stubborn streak that, with his mutable signs, means he will do something to completion once he is involved. Harry has a tremendous will that, once deceived, doesn't forgive easily. When Cho's friend sells out Dumbledore army, for example, Harry feels satisfied when he sees her scarred face and never treats Cho the same again.

 

Dual moons in Pisces/Aries-Pisces cusp

 

Both Harry and Draco's Moons touch Pisces. Harry's Moon in actually at 0 degrees Aries but Piscean themes of sacrifice show up in his relationship to his mother and he's far too lost in his own, little world to be unaffected by the cusp.

Both Moons are spacey, needing a lot of alone time, prone to fantasizing, and places utmost importance on dreams. The Moon is how we tend to remember our past selves and, with Moon exalted in this sign, both Harry and Draco glamorize their own pasts and get lost in their own associations. Both are easily confused.

Harry will glamorize his past less than Draco but actually be more selfish. He will carry minimal emotions and memories, preferring to forget difficult times, like with the Dursleys, in order to survive. Harry will still space out regularly but most of what he really cares about will be himself. Most of what he, Ron, and Hermione talks about at all is, after all, Harry.

Being a true Moon in Pisces in the seventh house, Draco has a hard time knowing what his emotions are and absorbs them from other people without any boundaries. They attempt to swallow him up and he thinks of them as images but they don't make sense and, sometimes, he makes them up. This is an extremely sensitive Moon placement and Moaning Myrtle does say that Draco is more sensitive than most people. Moon in Pisces also gives a great sense of glamor, giving Draco style. Because Draco also always knows what other people feel, he will know how to emotionally manipulate them as adeptly as his Gemini Sun intellectually manipulates them. Pisces will also give Draco a degree of perversity.

With Pisces Moon, it is hard to tell, again, whether Draco wanted to collect Harry as a friend, whether he was attracted to the glamor of Harry Potter, or if he was attracted to the pitifulness that being Harry Potter meant and picked up enough of Harry's anxiety of being not just new to Hogwarts but the wizarding world and wanted to save him.

The Moon is related to the individual's relationship with the mother. Pisces, being the sign of sacrifice, makes sense for Harry. Aries makes sense for him as well. His mother's sacrifice gave him his identity and the fight that he needs to fight.

Draco's mother proves herself ready to sacrifice herself for Draco, just as Lily had done for Harry. When she lies to Voldemort and tells him Harry is dead, she does so that she can find a way back to Draco. The whole walk to Hogwarts, Narcissa is the only one who knows that Harry is alive. She knows that she is walking into a battle and does so anyway, wandless, to find her son. This isn't the only time she is willing to betray Voldemort for Draco but goes to Snape behind Voldemort's back. Lily Evan crossed Voldemort in the open, like the Gryffindor she was, but Narcissa's act was no less brave. She just did it like a Slytherin. Draco has a mother who gives and teaches him unconditional love and sacrifice. Just like Harry was capable of that sacrifice, Draco is equally capable, with an innocent unicorn hair in his wand, just in another way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I do readings and, if you would like one for yourself or another character/pairing, just let me know! I don't charge a whole lot and, if I'm as obsessed with the fandom or pairing as you are, I might do it just for fun :)
> 
> If you're also an astrologer, I'd love to hear any alternate interpretations of the chart!


End file.
